The Rise of The Phoenix
by Pocchi
Summary: The world is threatened by a dragon and it's up to the guardians to protect it. But how? (Sorry, I suck at summaries, give it a read please, thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! This is my story, yup yup. So, please review and all that. Criticism is appreciated, after all, it'll just help me improve. So, enjoy!**

** -Pocchi****-**

* * *

-On the side of a cliff, inside a large crevice-

The air whispered through the trees and the crevice, rustling the leaves and plant life. In the far corners of the crack, hidden from the world, was a pile of ashes. The ashes glowed and sparked and began forming a shape. The rebirth of the phoenix.

-North Pole-

"Hey! Watch out below!" a cheerful voice shouted and chucked a snowball onto an unsuspecting easter rabbit.

"Oi! What was that for, ya little frostbite?!" Bunny shouted, and shook the snow off his fur.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Jack said, trying to maintain his balance in the air while laughing.

"I'll get you now..." Bunny grumbled and tossed a boomerang at the boy, successfully knocking the staff out from underneath him. This resulted in the boy falling flat on his face, still laughing. Bunny, seeing this could not hold back his laughter either.

"Ok, settle down." said North, appearing out of nowhere. Tooth and Sandy arrived shortly after.

"What is it this time? Is it bad?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded, wondering the same thing.

"I have no idea, Manny called for us." North answered, looking as puzzled as them. Just then, a ray of moonlight shone through the windows and onto the floor. Unlike last time, they actually noticed it. It hit a pedestal and pictures started forming. The guardians looked and wondered what it was going to be.

The first figure, a dragon and the guardians. The guardians are fighting against the creature with a result of deaths. The second vision, the guardians losing and the world ending. The third vision showed a mystical creature in the shape of a bird assisting and ending the conflict.

After this the moonlight retracted and the visions ended.

"What does this mean?" North asked the moon. No answer.

"Don't expect any answers, I've tried my entire life and he hasn't answered any of my questions. Even now." Jack piped up.

"This is very puzzling. But I know that this time everything depends on what we do." Tooth said flitting around the room.

"What are we gonna do mate?" Bunny asked North.

"We find the bird, the bird makes everything right... right?" North said, unsure of his own words.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Suddenly the room was quiet. No one knew what it was. A sudden jingling caught their attention. Sandy was standing there with an elf in his hand and a frustrated expression. Looking relieved he finally got their attention, he started forming pictures with his dream sand. A bird with fire and turning into ashes. Within the ashes, a new bird was reborn.

"A phoenix?" North asked the little man. Sandy nodded.

Silence filled the room. No one knew what to say.

"Here's the problem. Where do we find one and where do they live?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"The problem is, they're supposed to be extinct and if there are some left, they rarely show themselves to anything or anyone." Tooth said. The others nodded.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Jack said rolling his eyes, "How are we gonna save the world now?"

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter, short, I know. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**

** -Pocchi-**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yo, how's life going for you? Cool? Awesome. Mine has been really busy. Don't expect updates so often. (Sorry the truth hurts) If you do, you'll end up killing me with all the work. Just kidding. Anyways, Chapter 2! Also, to my reviewer who was concerned about pairings, I don't do pairings. But! If you want one, I'll fit one in somewhere, somehow. As usual, review, criticize, and all that jazz. Thanks!**

** -Pocchi**

* * *

-Inside the crevice-

Replacing the pile of ashes now sat a little baby bird. It had the most beautiful shade sunset colored feathers along with an elegant tail. Exhausted, she laid herself down in her pile of comfortable leaves and closed her eyes for a nap.

It woke up a few hours later, just in time to see the sun rise over the horizon. The sun cast its warm rays onto the little bundle of feathers and warmed it up. In response its feathers started to glow and it quickly became a flaming bird. Just as quickly it put out its fire and stretched itself out. Its wings were not quite ready to fly until a few days later. Hopefully, it had enough food till then.

- At the Pole –

"Where do you think we should start looking?" Jack asked, looking to the other guardians for an answer. All he got was silence.

"Well, from what I heard, they usually don't like to interact with others and like to stay hidden from sight." Tooth said, touching her chin as she talked.

"And they don't like human smell." North added.

The sun started to set as the guardians tried to think of a place to start looking. They ended up with the grand conclusion of….

Nothing.

No one had a clue where to start looking for a creature that is in constant hiding. Plus, they weren't even sure if there were any or if it existed at all. But, since dragons existed, they should as well. Right?

Tooth sighed in frustration and flitted around the room. One of her little "minion" fairy tugged at her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, "I have to get to work! Sorry, I have to leave!" Before anyone could say anything, she was gone. North looked over to Sandy and nodded. Sandy looked back and stood up. He knew that while he and Tooth were gone, the others would do their best at finding a place to start.

- Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere –

The ground shook as massive waves rose over the small island. The natives were scattered in fear and confusion. They knew this was the end. Their island, forgotten from the world, would receive no help in the middle of this crisis. A deafening roar shook the land and once more blanketed the island with water. A menacing shadow covered the sky, blocking out light from the moon and devouring what was in its way. For them, this was the end.

* * *

** Ok, it was short, don't kill me. My ideas have been lost due to constant homework and projects. And, if you want to see something happen, just tell me. I may or may not put it in, depending on how it sounds. Thanks again! See you next time?**

** -Pocchi**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey look! Its chapter 3! Yay! *throw confetti* I believe this is a little longer than the others. So yeah, big accomplishment of me. Anyways, as usual, review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about it. I don't really have much to say this time around, and I don't think anyone reads to the end of these author notes anyways. So enjoy!**

** -Pocchi**

* * *

-The Crevice-

The bird ruffled its feathers and opened its eyes. 2 days have gone by and it has grown spectacularly. It was no longer a little fluff ball, but rather, a smaller version of a mature phoenix. Tinier in size but with the same qualities one would have. Food was running low and it had to find a way to be able to get more. Winter was a harsh time by the cliffs. Snow covered everything and what was not ruined by it, was scavenged by the other animals. It seemed like it would die of starvation at this rate.

-Forgotten Island-

What was left of the unlucky island were ashes. Nothing was left intact and ashes were the only reminder that there was once civilization. What had destroyed them now lay on the remains and growled distastefully.

"Not enough…" was all it said before taking flight to another place, bring destruction and fear with it.

-North Pole-

"Hmm…" North mumbled as he tried to paint the littlest eyes on a miniature doll. Scattered around him were toys he had made through the night. Also scattered around him were the bodies of Bunny and Jack snoring loudly and without care. They were supposed to be helping him figure out the problem but, they only lasted until 3 that morning before passing out in exhaustion.

North sighed and looked at the clock. It was 5 a.m.; he should really get some sleep and help the others when they got back from their duties.

~Later that day~

10:25 a.m.

"Hey, North? Jack? Bunny? What are you all doing on the floor?" a voice said while shaking him awake. Jack sleepily opened his eyes and let out confused mumble.

"Whaa…? What's going on?" he said his, eyes half-opened. He looked around to see Tooth and Sandy trying to wake Bunny and North up. Looks like they all fell asleep without noticing.

"What happened?!" Bunny shouted jumping up, prepared to fight.

"Whoa Fluffy, nothing's wrong." Jack said while suppressing a yawn.

"Oh, right." he replied, settling down on his haunches and looking embarrassed. However, no amount of yelling, shaking, or anything really, would wake North up. He was out cold.

"Guess he stayed up later than we did." Jack said, staring at North in wonder as he slept on with no signs of waking up.

"Let's just let him sleep then." Tooth concluded and that was that.

"So, did you guys get any ideas on where to start?" Tooth asked the group (minus North).

"Well, we did talk about how it could be an alien life form and it might be located on another planet…." Jack said looking at Bunny.

"Well it could be hiding right under our noses!" Bunny replied. Sandy nodded in agreement. He made some pictures with his sand and let Tooth decipher it to the group.

"Sandy says that it could be hiding in a place where no one has been to or rarely goes to, since North told us that they hated human smell and like to remain hidden." She says.

"I hate to break it to you, but there are tons of these "hidden places" everywhere. Where do we start?" Bunny said looking at the others for answers.

"I think we should spread out and look for it independently. It would be much faster and when we're sure we looked in everyplace of that area, we mark it off. I'll tell my babies to look for any interesting hidden areas that they find on their journey." Tooth replied staring out the window in thought.

"Okay, that sounds great." Jack said standing up and stretching. "I think I've been in here long enough, don't forget to tell ol' Saint Jolly back there." He said nodding to the snoring North in the corner of the room. Sandy nodded and told the others he would tell North when he woke up.

Terry stood up and stretched out her tired muscles. After a long day at the construction site, she was definitely ready to go home and take a long bath. She walked along the dirt road of her poor hometown. Tomorrow was a rest day, "no work just rest" was what the boss defined it as.

The next morning she was awakened by a low rumbling and shaking of the earth; another earthquake. Earthquakes were very common in her town and it happened often. But today, Terry felt that it was a little off for some reason. She shrugged it off and got up to make herself something to eat.

* * *

**Hey you know what, this came out pretty quickly if I do say so myself. *pats back* So how was it? Hopefully it was interesting enough. I am so sleep deprived right now, you can't even imagine. So, until next time. Bye!**

**-Pocchi**


End file.
